majowka_klaryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Zielińska/@comment-24081264-20131106154048
Cytaty z tomów I - IV: Wypowiedzi postaci: Charin: · Szedł Polak po lak i wrzucił do wody dowody. · Obowiązuje cisza dzienna! · Żałowiec żałosny. Opis: o swoim przybranym młodszym bracie. · Feliks Menelson. · Etiuda, tylko nie rewolucyjna! Ratunku! · Chyba wynalazłam lądową chorobę morską. · Nie ma co się rozhamlecać, ustalmy, że nie być. Opis: zabijając van Truppena. · Wolf ma manię wieszania, hopla na punkcie Odyna i w dodatku jest homo. · Ćpun i sadysta z zamku w Książu. Opis: łopatologiczne wyjaśnienie hasła „Sauer”. · Mężczyzna jest głową rodziny a kobieta szyją, a głowa bez szyi to se może! · Twierdzi, że jest Muminkiem, automatem, granulocytem, satyrem i lekarzem, co kastruje, a na św. pamięci dziadka mówi „fajne ciasto”! Opis: o swoim przybranym młodszym bracie. · Gdzie ta bluzka? Ty bawełnę uprawiasz czy łapiesz jedwabniki? · Mam obsesję na punkcie Dolnego Śląska i dostaję drgawek na widok zamku w Książu. Opis: po przeczytaniu książek: „Twierdza szyfrów” i „Sieć. Ostatni bastion SS”. · Muminek Harry. · Umyślili se obiad, jeśli nie upuszczę widelca, to będzie sukces. Opis: po pogrzebie dziadka. · Hans recytował idiotyczne wierszyki o mopsach, klopsach, rolmopsach i śledziach, a Muminek Harry kategorycznie domagał się kotleta siekanego. Opis: o stypie po swoim dziadku. · Jakbym zemdlała, to będziecie mnie reanimować, prawda Feliksie Stiepanyczu? Najlepiej usta-usta. Opis: do tapety. · Dobranoc, Feliksie Stiepanyczu. Idę spać, obudźcie o ósmej, kakao do łóżka mile widziane. Opis: do tapety. · Ten, kto to skomponował musiał cierpieć na kliniczną postać depresji! Opis: o marszu żałobnym. · Taki z niego inteligent jak z literaturli pisarz! Opis: o swoim przybranym młodszym bracie. · Nie wilkołaczek, tylko Werwolf. Opis: o swoim przybranym młodszym bracie. · Lonely meal? Samotna potrawa? · Taś, taś. Cip, cip. Kici, kici, jak się woła na telefony? Opis: szukając komórki. · To zaczyna przestawać być śmieszne! · Koty, majtki, śledzie, Globcke. Tak pewnie zaczynają się choroby psychiczne! · On ma na imię Matheas!!! Hans najpierw powiedział „Matias”, a potem „Majtasek”!!! M jak Matoł, A jak Analfabeta, T jak Tuman, H jak Chlor, E jak Epimeteusz, S jak Sierota boża!!! · À propos de facto z punktu widzenia po linii prostej, ponieważ poniekąd, iż przejściowe kataklizmy wpływają hiperbolicznie na kompleks zjawisk organicznych w tym organizmie, a biofizyka i biochemia nie ma żadnego wpływu na owe zjawiska, więc mam hopla na punkcie Beera. Tak trudno to zrozumieć?! · Kwaśny Harry, Szary Feliks, dwóch Czernych, szparagi Kabaczkowa, Czerny, co się jakoś nazywa i banda wielkich rosyjskich uczonych obojga płci. Toż to dom wariatów w remoncie!!! · Kotlet drapany, odcedzony serek i kabaczki! · Franklin nie jest kryty na boisku, co za zboki! · Taki z ciebie pisarz, jak z Sauera pacyfista!!! Opis: o swoim przybranym młodszym bracie. · Ja, babcia i mama przygotowujemy stół, jest późno, a tu Muminek Harry zbiega ze schodów, w samych spodniach od piżamy, na bosaka, z taty telefonem w ręce i wrzeszczy, że Carl to debil. Musiało minąć trochę czasu zanim załapałam, że chodzi o Carla z „Sieci…” i przekazałam tę informację do publicznej wiadomości. · Pogięło cię?! Mam po obejrzeniu „Tajemnicy…” mieszkać w czymś, co się nazywa „Zameczek Książ”?! Opis: do ojca, na wakacjach na Dolnym Śląsku. · Siadaj na d… dużym krześle! · Te, słodko-kwaśny z Książa! Opis: do swojego młodszego brata. · Czerwony tulipan przerobiony na czerwonego esesmana, jednoznaczne skojarzenie z Sami – Wiecie – Kim i „Na Kwiatowej w słońcu stokrotki, tulipany i narcyz biały książę bajkowo wyśniony” przerobiony na „… bajecznie naćpany”. · Ziemniaki Kabaczkowa. · Nic do ciebie nie czuję, no może poza dziką nienawiścią. Opis: do Rafaela. · Gdyby nienawiść mierzyć na kilometry, to moja mogłaby opleść kulę ziemską dookoła i jeszcze trochę by jej zostało. Opis: o swojej nienawiści do Rafaela. · Gdyby nienawiść mogła robić za energię, to moja mogłaby zasilić kolej transsyberyjską. Opis: o swojej nienawiści do Rafaela. · Moja nienawiść ma moc jak Czarnobyl przed wybuchem. Opis: o swojej nienawiści do Rafaela. · Wszawy konformista. Opis: o Rafaelu. · Ja przy nim to jak Beer przy Sauerze. Opis: o sobie i swoim młodszym bracie. · Idź pisać swój „Mein Kampf 2”. Opis: o książce młodszego brata. · Masz kiełbie we łbie!!! Opis: do Rafaela. · Harry Sauer siedzi w kiślu, bo za mało brał. · Odbija mi przez Hamleta. Chyba wolałabym, żeby odbijało mi się Hamletem. Przynajmniej wiedziałabym, że zjadłam coś nieświeżego! · Jeśli usunę wszystkie zdjęcia Sama – Wiem - Kogo, wszystkie cytaty z „Sieci…” i „Twierdzy…”, nagrania z „Tajemnicy…” i spróbuję udawać normalną, może wtedy… Nie, to się nie uda, jestem zbyt nienormalna. · Jedyne, co można zrobić w obliczu wątróbki, to prosić o umożliwienie samobójstwa. · Przyznaję się bez bicia, że swoje SMS -y czytam jak K… tą ulotkę bolszewicką. · Sauer nosi kopnięte buty!!! · Agentka „Soczek” kojarzy mi się z „nadchodzi groźny Ptyś”. · Masz kuku na Muniu i mieszkasz w Toruniu! Opis: do przybranego młodszego brata. · Sauer w sukni ślubnej, Sauer w stroju baletnicy, Sauer w tiurniurze, Sauer w sukni barokowej, Sauer w trykotach, Sauer w koszuli nocnej i Sauer w mini!!! · Maciek zakochał się w Bladym Orku, a ja przez całą scenę z Gollumem śmiałam się jak głupi do sera!!! Opis: o swoich wrażeniach po rodzinnym seansie filmu „Hobbit. Niezwykła podróż”. · Powiesimy Wolfa zgodnie ze starym przysłowiem „nosił wilk razy kilka ponieśli i wilka”. Zaraz… wilka… O w mordę!!! · Wykastrujemy Rudego 102, a następnego dnia Rudy przyjdzie i powie: „A za bezprawne wykastrowanie nie w dniu wczorajszym, chcę uzyskać zadośćuczynienie finansowe!”. A tata powie: „To nie było bezprawne wykastrowanie” i pokaże Rudemu papier z gminy. Opis: o kastracji kota. · Przysięgam, że nigdy nie powiem „miś” po angielsku i nigdy nie napiszę „piwo” po angielsku. · Wszystko przemija, nawet najdłuższa żmija. · To dobrze, że dobrze. · Jestem pogięta, omal nie powiedziałam do opakowania płyty z „Vinci” na per: „Fiedia”!!! · To dziwne. Co dzień kładę się spać i słyszę jak Sami – Wiecie – Kto jemu czyta „Bajki robotów”. · Zarżnąć, czy zastrzelić? Oto jest pytanie. · Czy kto słyszał, aby trup zatruł się trupim jadem? Opis: do Rafaela, po tym, jak chciał wrzucić ją do masowego grobu. · Człowieku, czy ja wyglądam na głupią? Nawet, jeśli wyglądam, to głupia nie jestem, okay? Oczekujesz, że za hołd i pokrycie strat wojennych, ja nie tylko wybaczę ci grzechy wielkiej wojny, ale jeszcze zapewnię dupochron przed moim narodem? Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło? Opis: do proszącego o litość Rafaela. · Napisałam „szuja” zamiast „szyja”! · Jeździliśmy na rowerach, kiedy z lasu wszedł Wolf!!! · Bydlak. Świnia, sukinsyn i donosiciel. A żebyś ty sługusie usiadł na kaktusie!!! Opis: o młodszym bracie, który powiedział rodzicom o tapecie. · Moimi wojskami będą woda, ziemia i kotoperze w niebiosach. Przybrany ojciec Charin: · Jak się stroi to ustrojstwo? Opis: o gitarze. · Jakie pokarmy są bogate w wapno? · Kombinował jak złapać Chrobotka, bo to był bardzo sprytny porost.1 · Biskup był wstrząśnięty, niezmieszany, gdy unosił swoje krzaczaste brwi, z podłogi2. · Miau – zaryczał Aslan3. · Ten to też dużo umie po niemiecku: partizanent, banditen, verfluchte. · Lepiej, żeby grali w Uru, niż czytali te maćkowe epopeje o kastrowaniu! · Różyk podgryza róże, Śmietanka szczy do śmietanki, Iwan zaiwania po domu w celu znalezienia miejsca na odlanie się, a Wypadka wypada z garażu po oddaniu tam moczu. · Kandydat pomocnika asystenta. · Zakneblujcie te stworzenia albo przemielcie dwa przez maszynkę, żeby dwa pozostałe miały co jeść! Opis: o miauczących kotach. · Marysia słucha „Www.1939.com.pl”, odrabia religię i pisze: „Osiołek Józefa nazywał się Twardy, a trzej królowie przylecieli MI-24 i wylądowali przy stajence”. · Mądre toto jak Salomona gacie. · Ale to wyedukowane, bystre jak woda w klozecie. · Jaki ser chcesz? Biały, żółty, zielony, topiony, odcedzony? · Maciek, mam całe twoje jestestwo w telewizorze! · Marysi kupimy flądrę i będą się przezywać: „Ty flądro!”. · Co to jest ginekologia estetyczna? Czesanie włosów na psitce, czy robienie przedziałka?! Przybrana matka Charin: ''' · Ładnie uszasz ruszami. · Jak się Czerny nazywał? · Neptun to taki facet z trójzębem. · Się zwinęła w chiński paragraf. Opis: o kocicy. '''Inne postacie: · Teraz panowie zostawicie moją córkę w spokoju, położycie broń na ziemi, podniesiecie rączki do góry i staniecie w rządku pod tą śliczną ścianą. Postać: Piotr. · Wysysają biednie zwierzątka i nazywają to wegetarianizmem. Postać: Jelena. Opis: o rodzinie Cleo. · Die schlänge heißt Wąż (Wąż nazywa się Wąż). Postać: Cleo. · Symbolem Rewolucji Francuskiej stało się pewno niezwykłej urody urządzenie, które macie na stronie sto osiemnastej. Postać: nauczycielka historii. Opis: o gilotynie. · Stalin wziął swoje zabawki i przeniósł się do obozu aliantów, którzy prowadzili walkę z Hitlerem. Postać: nauczycielka historii. · Wąsy Wąsowa. Postać: Jelena. · Kto dał temu ktosiowi licencję pilota? To ma być lotnik. Pilot papilot. Postać: Iwan Żelaznikow. · Mamo, tato, aligatorrrrr!!! Postać: Mała Tatianka. · Wszystko, co nasze oddam za kaszę. Postać: Clarisse. W narracji: · Któraś kolejna rocznica śmierci Iwana Pietrowa (…) Piotr chodzi po domu i nuci „Wańkę Morozowa”, co – zdaniem Charin – jest szczytem obrzydliwości. · Charin dostała rozstroju nerwowego, gdy nauczycielka niemieckiego, pani Baran napisała na tablicy słówko „Sauer”. · Piotra wezwano do szkoły, gdy Charin napisała haiku: „Lepsze nasze gówno w polu niźli fiołki w Neapolu”. · Na marginesie musimy nadmienić, że rzeczona tajemnica związana z Gollumem w dubbingu miała blond włosy, zielone oczy i Szyc na nazwisko. · Charin siedziała i żuła gumę, która miała smak.' '''TJW' ('T'aka 'J'uż 'W'yżuta) licząca sobie około pięciu godzin, została dość przypadkowo wypluta w parku. ' ' · Dzieci z opaskami z uszami i pomponami naszytymi na spodniach lub bluzkach w miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę, kojarzyły jej się wyłącznie z hmmmmm… pewną pracownicą agencji towarzyskiej o imieniu Sandra, z „Pól trzcin”4. ' ' '''Inne cytaty: · Po dychu od chłopa, na trumnę dla szkopa. Opis: hasło zbiórki pieniędzy na walkę z najeźdźcą, podczas Wielkiej Wojny. · Od damy rublocha, na trumnę dla Włocha. Opis: hasło zbiórki pieniędzy na walkę z najeźdźcą, podczas Wielkiej Wojny. · Za dyszkę z włoszki zrobimy siekaną włoszczyznę. Opis: hasło zbiórki pieniędzy na walkę z najeźdźcą, podczas Wielkiej Wojny. · Gdy nasz styczeń, gdy nasz luty Niemiec z włoszką gubią buty. Opis: napis na murach (z czasów Wielkiej wojny). · Gdy nasz styczeń, gdy nasz luty włoski cesarz gubi buty. Opis: napis na murach (z czasów Wielkiej wojny). · Jak się wkurzę – wezmę drut – to namiestnik być kaputt. Opis: napis na murach (z czasów Wielkiej wojny). Dialogi: · Charin: Sauer? Cleo: Harry! Opis: Charin odpytuje Cleo z niemieckiego. · Cleo: Sauer? Charin: Harry Sauer? Szef ochrony zamku w Książu? Opis: Cleo odpytuje Charin z niemieckiego. · Charin: Ta stołowa noga podstawiła mi nogę! Piotr: Trzeba było patrzeć pod nogi! · Przybrana matka Charin: Dostaniesz opinię i… Przybrany ojciec Charin: List żelazny. Każdy komendant Smierszu jest zobowiązany do udzielenia każdej możliwej pomocy. · Cleo: Co? Mam dyszę, a ty się nudzisz? Charin: Co? Zjesz myszę jak ją ostudzisz? Opis: rozmowa telefoniczna w czasie zakłóceń na linii. · Jelena: Może dla ciebie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś go nie… Charin: Powiedz jeszcze, że czarne to białe, śnieg jest gorący, a zombie nie śmierdzą! Opis: fragment rozmowy o Iwanie Pietrowie. · Charin: Jakie są inicjały Winstona Churchilla? Cleo: WC!!! · Maciek: Ostatnia truskawka. Charin: Ostatnia truskaweczka hrabiego Barrykenta, Sea nie chcesz? Maciek: Żartuję, ta truskawka nie jest ostatnia. Charin: To nawet nie jest truskawka! · Cleo: Uczeń bez pały to jak żołnierz bez karabinu. Charin: Więc ty masz skład amunicji! · Charin: Patrz o tutaj. Cleo: Dubbing, wielkie halo. Każdy orze jak może. Charin: GOLLUM!!! Cleo: B-E-E-R?! · Cleo: Gdzie to dziadostwo na komary? Matka Cleo: Chyba środek na dziadostwo! · Przybrana matka Charin: Jak przyjdziesz z mężem, to w porządku, a jak przyjdziesz z żoną to cię nie wpuszczę. Przybrany ojciec Charin: A żonę? · Maciek: Kruk! Charin: Nie zawracaj mi głowy takim krukiem! Maciek: A co? Może spodziewałaś się Beera z radiostacją? Opis: podczas obserwowania ptaków. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: My nie byliśmy w Książu, w Księżu, w Księciu… Charin: Przyjmijmy pokojowo, że w Furstenbergu5. · Henryka: Wasz ojciec nie żyje. Jelena: No coś takiego. Klarina: Jakbym nie wiedziała. Henryka: Cicho dzieci! Charin: Zakneblujcie tę starą krowę zanim ją zastrzelę! · Charin: Co na obiad? Cleo: Kotlet mielony. Charin: Wolałabym chyba kotlet siekany! Nigdy nie jadłam, ale… Cleo: Zrób sobie z własnej twarzy! · Charin: Kto wymyślił fluor? Przybrana matka Charin: Wielki rosyjski uczony, Fluorow. Charin: Niemiec! Przybrana matka Charin: Niemcy nie mają wielkich rosyjskich uczonych! Charin: Ale mają wielkich niemieckich uczonych, a fluor wymyślił wielki niemiecki uczony Adolf Fluorhaussen. · Charin: Tak z innej beczki, co to jest rolmops? Przybrany ojciec Charin: O, właśnie z beczki! · Przybrana matka Charin: '''Muszę zabrać książkę, na wypadek, gdyby to Maćka przesłuchiwali. '''Charin: '''Tak przesłuchiwali jak myślę? '''Przybrana matka Charin: '''Tak, i zrobili mu kotlet siekany z twarzy! '''Charin: '''Myślałam, że a’ la Sauer, ale zawsze… Opis: o wyjeździe do psychologa. · '''Charin: Czemu mówisz, że Wolf mądry nie był? Przybrana matka Charin: A czy normalny może być facet, który wierzy w mitologię nordycką? Charin: Hiszpańska inkwizycja! · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Czemu nie poszłaś z nimi na truskawki? Przybrana matka Charin: Ona nie lubi Habsburgów. Opis: przybrana matka Charin''' szuka książki o Habsburgach. · '''Charin: Ride, rid, ridden. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Ride, rode, ridden. Rode, tak jak Olenrode. Charin: Absurdalne skojarzenie. Opis: przybrany ojciec Charin odpytuje Charin z angielskich czasowników nieregularnych. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Co powiedział Sauer zanim zastrzelił go Wolf? Charin: Mamusiu! · Van Truppen: Gdzie są carskie klejnoty? Charin: W majtkach cara!!! · Przybrana matka Charin: Koń mu zgasł!!! Przybrany ojciec Charin: A on go zapalił na popych! · Przybrana matka Charin: Garwolin nie przyjechał w tym roku. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Pewnie koń gumę złapał! · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: 130 koni. Charin: Połowa z nich już padła! · Charin: Różyk zrobił mi z twarzy kotlet siekany! Searona: Chyba kotlet drapany! · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Postawię mu but na twarzy, a… psik! A… psik! A… psik!!! Charin: I powiesz: „Kicham na ciebie, Gerhard”. · Charin: Co to za naćpany Elf? Rafael: Pewnie kuzyn Zbenio, on zawsze ćpa przed Wigilią. · Charin: Mój brat ma ksywę „Całodobowy”. Cleo: Czemu? Charin: Bo się nie zamyka! · Weterynarz: Doktor tu pani rośnie, doktor House. Charin: Żebym ja nie powiedziała, jaki doktor. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Doktor Mengele. Charin: Ty to powiedziałeś. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Czemu ta cytryna taka zielona? Charin: Zzieleniała jak cię zobaczyła, ze złości. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Czemu? Przecież ja się z żadną inną cytryną nie umawiam. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Ja dzisiaj straciłem… Charin: Pół mózgu, od ćpania. · Cleo: Dziwne nazwiska są zawsze, lub prawie zawsze zabawne. Charin: Wcale nie, czasem zabawne mogą być normalne nazwiska. Na przykład u nas w szkole jest dziewczyna o nazwisku Beer, a z innej beczki Sama – Wiesz - Kto i taki jeden szkop mieli podjarkę z tego, że Chra… Robak kiedyś nazywała się Pająk! · Charin: Chyba się starzeję. Rafael: A ile masz lat? Charin: Trzysta trzydzieści cztery, bo co? · Przybrana matka Charin: To tu się podaje adres mailowy? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Nie, numer buta, albo datę ostatniej mie… nie ważne. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: To ja już nie jestem potrzebny. Przybrana matka Charin: Jesteś. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Toż ja nie mówię, że idę się rozwieść. · Przybrana matka Charin: Jak ja się nazywam? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Dziumdzia Kraszkiewicz. Charin: Hermenegilda Dziwoląg. Nie, Ewelina Chrabąszcz. Przybrany ojciec Charin: I ty umiesz to wymówić? Charin: Trenowałam. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Na końcu okazuje się, że Beer jest… Przybrana matka Charin: HOMOSEKSUALISTĄ!!! Charin: Nie, żebym lubiła pornografię, ale chciałabym zobaczyć, w jakich to niezwykłych okolicznościach dokonano tego nader interesującego odkrycia. · Charin: Śmiałek pogięty. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Ej, poskarżę się mamie!!! Charin: Śmiałek pogięty to nie wyzwisko, ale nazwa rośliny. · Charin: Feliks Grau. Cleo: W co? Charin: W czerwone! · Charin: Międzynarodowy Dzień bez Futra. Cleo: Powiedz to Clarisse. · Cleo: Jak chcesz prowadzić cara? Charin: Za rączkę! Cleo: Tak jak z Feliksem, który grał w czerwone? · Charin: Cicho być, próbuję się uczyć do sprawdzianu końcowego z historii. Przybrany ojciec Charin: I co już wiesz? Charin: Że w tym hałasie Kościuszko myli mi się z Moniuszką. · Charin: Yellow submarine (żółta łódź podwodna). Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Green submarine (zielona łódź podwodna). Przybrany ojciec Charin: Sink submarine (zatopiona łódź podwodna). · Charin: Któraś koleżanka ma na nazwisko… Przybrany ojciec Charin: Globcke? Charin: Beer. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Z tych Beerów?! · Charin: Kawę ze śmietanką? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Kawę z Różykiem? · Charin: Czyjś słoń spadł. Rafael: Miał włosy porośnięte stopami! Charin: I był owinięty w papier kolejowy! · Rafael: Ten polip je tyłkiem? Charin: Nie, sra gębą. · Charin: Co będzie, jak po mnie przyjdą? Piotr: To dam im kopa w dupę na rozpęd i sami zlecą po schodach. Charin: A jak będą mnie gonić? Piotr: To im podstawię nogę. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Zapomniałem o czymś, to małe, ale bardzo ważne. Charin: Wszystko, o czym zapominasz jest bardzo ważne. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Zabiją nas!!! Wszyscy zginiemy!!! Nikt się nie uratuje!!! Wszyscy zginiemy!!! Charin: Jak będziesz tak wrzeszczał to, na pewno. · Przybrana matka Charin: Oglądamy „Siedmiu wspaniałych”? Charin: A o czym to? Wiem o siedmiu wspaniałych. Zadaję głupie pytania. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Daj kotom puszkę. Charin: Puszkę?! Przybrany ojciec Charin: Tak, przynajmniej nie będą mogły narzekać, że ich dieta zawiera za mało żelaza. · Charin: Chcesz pstrągi smażyć żywcem?! Przybrany ojciec Charin: Tak, i pstrąg będzie krzyczał: „Ała, moja płetwa!!! Ała, moja druga płetwa!!! Ała, moja dupa!!! Ała, jak tu gorąco!!!”. · Charin: Czy dostanę się do tego gimnazjum? Przybrana matka Charin: To jest sprawa tak załatwiona, że… Charin: Że ktoś się spotkał ze znanym kompozytorem?!6 · Rafael: Dog niemiecki, używany przez Niemców do tropienia Żydów, Cyganów, Polaków, Rosjan… Charin: I jak się dało, to jeszcze czegoś więcej! Rafael: Używany przez Niemców do tropienia wszystkiego, co nie było Niemcem, Niemką lub Niemciątkiem. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Wlewamy, patrz, bo ci się może przydać. Charin: Do czego? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Do pełna. Opis: podczas wymiany oleju w kosiarce. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Tu głowa, druga głowa… Przybrany ojciec Charin: I dupy połowa. Opis: o obrysie ciała znalezionego na miejscu zbrodni. · Charin: Ja wygadam pieniądze, a Maciek dostanie telefon. I nawet nie będę zazdrosna. Te cztery lata temu, to było średniowiecze. Jeszcze latały pterodaktyle. I kudłacze po gminie biegały. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Cztery lata temu, to jeszcze dziadek po gminie biegał, i jakby to ode mnie zależało to biegałby jeszcze lat dwadzieścia, a Maciek telefon dostałby w wieku lat dwudziestu pięciu. Opis: dyskusja o telefonie po dziadku. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Szkoda tylu pieniędzy na telefon. Kupię taki stary, używany, z pękniętym wyświetlaczem… Przybrana matka Charin: Jak cię kopnę w dupę to zadzwoni. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Ona już pęknięta. · Przybrana matka Charin: Napisać „do Księdza Dyrektora”, „do dyrektora Katolickiego Zespołu Edukacyjnego”, czy „do Księdza Dyrektora Sylwestra Jeża”? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Napisz „do Jeża Księdza Dyrektora”, ksiądz dyrektor ma jeża, który te sprawy załatwia. Jeż do zadań specjalnych. Charin: Jeż księdza dyrektora kojarzy mi się tylko z jednym. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Z czym? Charin: Pająk!!! Przybrany ojciec Charin: Jaki pająk? Charin: Ewelina. · Przybrana matka Charin: Nie wiedziałam, że irlandzcy katolicy mogą być niemieckiego pochodzenia. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Pedał, Żyd, cyklista, złodziej, łysy Cygan, atak serca, no bo jeszcze komunista i morderca! · Cleo: Znasz tego gościa? Charin: Dla kogoś, kto zaczął od „Tajemnicy…”, to „Celestyna się przebrała za Madonnę”! Opis: o Sami – Wiecie – Kim w „Bitwie pod Wiedniem”. · Charin: Kroisz chleb krojony. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Ujeżdżasz konia trojańskiego. Charin: Utonąłeś w stawie skokowym. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Zginasz nogę w łokciu. Charin: Robisz kanapki z bułki tartej. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Zginasz rękę w kolanie. Charin: Zginiesz pod kołami konia! · Charin: Befsztyk z Dominiki da Martviakko wolisz smażony, czy krwisty? Cleo: Siekany. Charin: Skąd ja znam ten tekst… · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Nie psikaj na tego kota, to łatwiej go będzie wykastrować. Charin: Sadysta. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Toż nie mówię, że Maciek to zrobi. · Nauczycielka: Dwadzieścia kilodżuli. Charin: Co? Jakie znowu kilo żuli? · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Układ stalinowy. Charin: Jaki układ miał Stalin jakiego ty nie masz? Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Układ stalinowy. Charin: A wcale nie, bo Układ Warszawski. · Charin: Damy jej dwa koty w cenie jednego, czyli za darmo. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Transakcja wiązana, za ogony. · Cleo: Oni bez przerwy mówią po angielsku! Charin: Ale nie o misiu i piwie? · Charin: Ile pedałów ma rower? Cleo: To zależy, kto na nim jedzie! · Charin: Śniło mi się, że Sami – Wiecie – Kto siedział naprzeciwko mnie przy stole w naszej jadalni i jadł spaghetti! Cleo: Mnie się śniło, że ja i Sama – Wiesz – Kto graliśmy z van Truppenem w głupiego Jasia wielkim pierogiem. Potem Truppen złapał ten pieróg zębami i wleciał na Sama – Wiesz – Kogo. A na końcu wygrzebywaliśmy się z pod zwałów spaghetti. Charin: Pamiętasz mój sen z paralotnią? · Przybrana matka Charin: Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem. Charin: Hobbit, czyli w te i we fte. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Hobbit, czyli w te i nazad. · Charin: Wgraj mi „Sieć…” Przybrany ojciec Charin: Kupmy jej pająka w zoologicznym, to jej zrobi sieć. Charin: Takiego pająka, o jakim myślę? Przybrany ojciec Charin: A o jakim myślisz? Charin: O organizacji esesmanów. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Myślałem, że o tej pani, Ewelinie Pająk. · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Kto jest właścicielem tej malowniczo wywłosionej szczotki? Charin: Harry Sauer, szef ochrony zamku w Książu! Przybrany ojciec Charin: Przecież on był łysy! Charin: A HGW7, Wallace też był łysy, a suszył uszy suszarką! A może Sauer nie czesał się tym na główce, tylko delikatnie mówiąc, gdzieś indziej! · Przybrana matka Charin: Centrum SPA w byłym więzieniu? Pogięło ich? Muzeum, to rozumiem, ale centrum SPA? Charin: W ex więzieniu można zrobić szkołę. Szkoła od więzienia za bardzo się nie różni. · Cleo: Nikomu nie oddam telefonu, a zwłaszcza sama wiesz, komu. Charin: To brzmi, jakbyś go nie chciała oddać… no cóż. · Przybrana matka Charin: Jak mnie ugryzła pszczoła to puchłam, ale nie miałam duszności. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Jak jej noga spuchnie, to raczej nie będzie miała duszności. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Mam but Wermachtu. Charin: To go załóż i postaw AW na twarzy. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Jestem carem. Charin: Chyba tym z „Konika garbuska”! · Charin: Powieszą nas. Jelena: Czy to bardzo boli? Charin: Nie wiem, jeszcze nigdy nie byłam wieszana. · Rafael: Nie zabijaj mnie, miej litość w sercu… Charin: W sercu to ja mam dwa przedsionki i dwie komory i w przeciwieństwie do twoich, żadna nie jest gazowa! · Charin: Iwan wypadł za burtę! Mała Tatianka:' '''Co? Wujek Iwan?! O kurde! · '''Charin': Ty zasuszona wariatko! Wyjęli ci mózg nosem to i nie myślisz!!! Cleo: Czy ja ci wyglądam na mumię?! · Searona: Jestem Nancy Blue. Charin: Acha, a ja jestem Wiliam Szekspir. · Rafael: Zamknij, za bardzo śmierdzi. Charin: Śmierdzi jak potrafi, czego się czepiasz'?' ' ' · Charin: Odbiłam sobie piętę, kategorycznie oświadczam, że nie będę grać z wami w berka. Przybrany ojciec Charin: W berka? Znaczy w takiego małego Beera? Nie w Beerka, to może w Sauerka? Charin: Bardzo śmieszne! Przybrany ojciec Charin: Albo w Globcika i Jordzika? Charin: Jeszcze śmieszniejsze! Albo w Olenrodka, albo w… Przybrana matka Charin: W Skorcezika! Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Albo w Wolfika. Cleo: Wolfusia. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Żeby burza przeszła trzeba złożyć Zeusowi ofiarę z barana! Charin: Sam jesteś ofiara i baran! · Charin: Gdyby Urban nosił turban zamiast świni byłby… Piotr: Co tam ciekawego w telewizji? Charin: Nic. Piotr: A nieciekawego? Charin: Na pierwszym programie Pierwszy wizytuje zakład pracy, a na drugim rzecznik rządu chrzani jakieś bzdety i wymachuje uszami do taktu, a bo co? · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Chodź tu, Zdzisiek. Charin: Jaki Zdzisiek? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Zielony! ' Charin': Błagam was, Kwaśny Harry, Szary Feliks i jeszcze Zielony Zdzisiek! Ratunku! Opis: przybrany ojciec Charin próbuje złapać konika polnego. · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Pająk! Pająk! O, Tom i Jerry! Charin: Geniuszu, Tom i Jerry to nie pająki, tylko kot i mysz. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Znaczy Tom jest myszą, a Jerry kotem? Charin: Nie, nosorożcem! · Charin: Zabiję cię!!! Rafael: Za co? Charin: Za cichy chód po korytarzu!!! · Cleo: To znak zwycięstwa! Na pewno wygramy! Charin: Wiesz, te same kruki, które zwiastowały zwycięstwo Sobieskiemu, zwiastowały Turkom klęskę, więc może być różnie… · Charin: Kicham na ciebie! A… psik!!! Rafael: Złapał katar Katarzynę. · Charin: Na Rosję napadli Włosi i… Iwan Groźny: Ten śmieszny bucik? Opis: rozmowa Charin z Iwanem Groźnym po przywróceniu tego drugiego. · Włoski żołnierz 1: Panie generale, panie generale! Włoski generał: Co takiego, szeregowy? Włoski żołnierz 1: Na nasz obóz ciągnie carska armia zombie! Włoski generał: No to pozabijamy ich wszystkich. Włoski żołnierz 1: Ale, już to zrobiliśmy! Włoski generał: Śmierć zombie! Włoski żołnierz 2: One już nie żyją. · Charin: Mamy zajęcia w sali B. B jak… Przybrany ojciec Charin: Jak Beer! Charin: Skąd wiedziałeś, że o tym myślałam? · Przybrany ojciec Charin: Jedzcie dorsze… Przybrana matka Charin: Gówno gorsze! · Charin: Widziałam jak Sauer maltretował Jorga. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Przy użyciu jakich narzędzi, własnych łap?! Charin: Nie, drożdżówki! Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: I co z nią robił? Charin: Wpychał mu ją do gęby! · Charin: Czy „świeża” oznacza „żywa”? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Tak dostajesz flądrę, a ona się odwraca i mówi: „Weź, oskrob mnie z tej panierki, bo mi niewygodnie”. · Charin: Ciebie bym nie musiała niańczyć. To ty musiałbyś niańczyć mnie, ale wiesz, zawsze. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: I mnie! Charin: Ty jesteś Sauerem, posrało cię? Feliks niańczyłby Sauera? Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Nie, Sauer niańczyłby Beera. Charin: Jeszcze śmieszniejsze. Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Nie Wolf niańczyłby Sauera! Charin: Nie, to Sauer niańczył Wolfa! Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: A wiesz, że Sauer do swojej śmierci musiał mieć niańkę, żeby go niańczyła? Charin: Nie, Sauer do swojej śmierci musiał mieć niańkę, żeby mu przypominała, gdzie zostawił spodenki od piżamki? Kogo mi to przypomina… · Rafael: Już nigdy nie będziesz mi bruździć, nigdy!!! Charin: Będę!!! Znam ponad sto sposobów na sprofanowanie zwłok! Opis: walcząc na szable (po kapitulacji Włoch). · Charin: Twoi ludzie za to, co zrobili będą siedzieć przez długie lata! Rafael: Za co? Charin: Profanacja zwłok. Walili mnie gumowym wężem! Rafael:' '''Co? '''Charin': Walenie trupa gumowym wężem jest profanacją ciała ludzkiego!!! · Przybrany młodszy brat Charin: Czym się różnią gobliny, orkowie i trolle? Przybrany ojciec Charin: Gobliny wyrabiają gobeliny, orkowie zajmują się orką i ogólnie rolnictwem, a trolle są kierowcami trolejbusów! · Cleo: Zabiję Henrykę! A tak w ogóle, wiesz jak się nazywają moi rodzice? Natalia Katarzyna z domu Russt i… Charin: Wolę nie myśleć, co będzie dalej. Cleo: Mateusz Jakub… Charin: Jakby był Jan Jakub, to bym się zmartwiła. Cleo: Czemu? Charin: Był Hans Jacob, czyli Globcik, Jacob to Jakub, a Hans to Jan. Cleo: Nie przerywaj, bo nie dowiesz się reszty, a naprawdę Henryka przeszła samą siebie. Mateusz Jakub Beer. Charin: Coooooooo!!!!!!????????? Wolę nie myśleć, w jakich okolicznościach ta para mogła się poznać8! · Aneta: A Charin piła mu krew z karku… Henryka: Podła kapitalistka! Aneta: Podła joykillerka! Opis: rozmowa o spotkaniu Anety i Charin z SWK. · Iwan: Kto go tu wpuścił?! Strażnik: Caryca przedstawiła go do dekoracji orderem… Iwan: Tak, tak… Za swe wybitne zasługi na tle obrony ojczyzny otrzymujesz medal z kartofla i talon na balon. Następny proszę! · Charin: Kto z kim? Cleo: Beer z Natalią. Kiedy, gdzie? Charin: Teraz, w moim pokoju. Co robią? Cleo: Oglądają „Twierdzę…”! · Charin: Jordzik i Globcik. Przybrany ojciec Charin: Jordzik i Globcik w jednym stali zamku. Globcik na górze, a Jordzik na dole. Jprdzik spokojny, nie wadzi nikomu. Globcik najdziksze wymyśla swawole. Ciągle poluje po swoim pokoju, na szpiegów. To ruski, to Anglik, między stoły, stołki, strzela podsłuchuje, wywija koziołki. Znosił to Jordzik, nareszcie nie może. Wchodzi na górę i prosi w pokorze: „Szpieguj Waćpan ciszej. Ja tam nie słyszę co Natalia nadaje!”. ---- 1 Przeróbka fragmentu książki „O gajowym Chrobotku i jeleniu Wietrzniku”. 2 Przeróbka fragmentu książki „Tajemnica kuchni starego zamczyska”. 3 Przeróbka fragmentu książki „Lew, czarownica i stara szafa”. 4 Patrz: Andrzej Pilipiuk – „Wieszać każdy może”. 5 Furstenberg – niemiecka nazwa zamku w Książu. 6 Aluzja do banknotu 5000 zł z Chopinem. 7 ChGW – 'Ch'uj 'G'o 'W'ie 8 Aluzja do książki „Twierdza Szyfrów”.